New Divide
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: Songfic "New Divide" Linkin Park. Slight PeinSaku.About dissolvation of Akatsuki. PLS R&R.


**Name:-**

**Author:-****Darkness of the Blue Moon**

**Genre:-**** Angst**

**Characters:-****Haruno Sakura and Pein.**

**Rated:-****T**

**Words****:-808**

**Summary:-**** a songfic dedicated to the removal of the Kyuubi by the Akatsuki(including Sakura).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Or "New Divide" by Linkin Park. **

_I remembered black skies,_

_The lightning all around me…_

Yes. I remember it all. So clearly. Pein made it rain that day. The rain turned into a thunderstorm. So beautiful…

_I remembered each flash,_

_As time began to blur…_

It was surreal. All the ANBU had frozen. I guess I expected it, but they didn't expect that time stopping jutsu we pulled on them.

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me,_

But it was expected. Fate. Ironic, isn't it that fate made me join the Akatsuki.

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_That I get what I deserve,_

He told us that after the extraction, we would all get what we deserved. That's when I knew something was gonna happen.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong,_

_To wash this memory clean,_

That horrible slaughter. Even for a seasoned shinobi, it was too much. And all of us, the survivors want it to go away.

_Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes…_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between,_

I wish. Wish that Pein, and Hidan would actually show some life. Hell-they're like puppets.

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies,_

_Across this new divide._

It's strange- only me Hidan and Pein survived. Hidan- the immortal. Pein-our all-powerful leader. And me- Sakura Haruno. I wish Hidan would tell me what's wrong. At night, I can't sleep. So I stay up. And hear them scream.

_There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned,_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow,_

During the battle, Itachi used a huge Katon. It burned so many. And then- the ashes of the dead rained like snow.

_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing,_

I swear- it wasn't me. As we fought the ground- it- it just parted and swallowed up more ANBU.

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_That I get what I deserve,_

This time it was Danzou. He thought he had me at knife-point. Keyword- thought. But Konan had my back. Swift and silent murder. My favorites kind.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong,_

_To wash this memory clean,_

The most surprising thing was that Pein was the most affected. Every night I hear him scream in his sleep. I'm just surprised I'm the least affected. I guess it's because I came to terms with my weakness years ago.

_Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes…_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between,_

A few days ago they started to come out. After so many months they started to act normal. It wasn't easy, to survive with two vegetables. But true to Narutoean philosophy, she never gave up.

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies,_

_Across this new divide._

It was final. We split up. I to continue my existence and they too separately to discover the meaning of life. The Akatsuki and the meaning of life? Don't make me laugh.

_In every loss,_

_In every lie,_

_In every truth that you'd deny,_

_And each regret and each goodbye,_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

A regret. Regrets. Regretful. Perfect way to describe my life. And so many other shinobi's. I hope I can see them again before I die.

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_That I get what I deserve,_

Sometimes Inner bugged me. She told me I deserved pain for actually helping Pein and Hidan. I didn't care. Or rather I did, for them but not for that sentence of Inner's.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong,_

_To wash this memory clean,_

Today I got a note. A note from Pein asking me to meet him at The Twin Moon- a bar in rogue country.

_Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes…_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between,_

My cloak swished as I entered. Though the Akatsuki had dissolved, I still wore it. I had found the connection. Life and death. Yin and Yang. I wanted to tell him.

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies,_

_Across this new divide._

He looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes as I walked and sat on the stool beside him.

_Across this new divide…_

He held up a glittering object. I understood and held up it's counterpart.

_Across this new divide…_

I walked across the grass, towards the group of white-clad people sitting under a tree.

"Sakura" they called out happily.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully.

"this is great, un."said Deidara.

"Join us" said their ginger haired leader, and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She sighed and leant her head on his chest. This was truly her happy ending.

**A/N: I promise I'll put up Sakura's appearance in the spirit world ASAP.**


End file.
